Promesa bajo la luna
by VAle.TE.Del
Summary: El grupo esta nuevamente unido, han encontrado a Hotaru y solo falta un año para salir de la academia. Mikan tiene todos sus alice de vuelta y parece rondar la paz, pero ¿hay paz en su relación con Natsume? los celos entre ambos complicaran la relación y el deseo de monopolizar al otro se vera aumentado cuando nuevos rivales en su amor aparezcan de improviso.
1. Capitulo 1 Propiedad

Capítulo 1

" _Propiedad"_

Solo quiero que me mires a mí, solo quiero que me sonrías a mí, solo quiero que me hables a mí, solo quiero que me abraces a mí, solo quiero que me beses a mí...Porque fuiste tú quien me saco de mi oscuridad, por que fuiste tú quien me dio una razón para seguir vivo, porque te has convertido en el aire que respiro, porque gracias a ti mi fuego rojo nace, sin embargo la libertad que posees es como la de un ave que no se deja enjaular y aun que ame eso de ti...también lo odio.

Tu solo eres mía, ¿acaso no lo entiendes? – Susurre mientras te veía.

¿Cómo puedes herirme tanto?, ¿Cómo es que puedes regalarles tus preciadas sonrisas a otras personas, que no son yo?, si tú eres mía...

Natsume, ¿en qué piensas tanto? – Me pregunto mi mejor amigo Ruka, de manera inocente, absolutamente ignorante de mis sentimientos.

En que aun que eres preciado para mí, te has convertido en un obstáculo para nosotros dos. Porque ella te quiere, porque ella te sonríe como a mí, porque llegan momentos en los que ella aún se sonroja por ti. Aunque ella es mía, pareciera como si ella también fuera tuya y odio eso.

Por nada... - Le dije girando mi cuerpo hacia la ventana, para ver como las aves iban volando entre los árboles.

Hmmm... bueno... – Dijo sentándose a mi lado como siempre, como cada día en la que ella nos ignoraba, sin embargo tenía que romper ese cómodo silencio - ¿No crees que Sakura se ve cada vez más linda? – Susurro inconscientemente, sin notar como apretaba mis puños por su comentario.

¿Tú crees?, yo aún la encuentro una boba con calzones de lunares – Dije mi frase de siempre mientras trataba de respirar hondo para reprimir mi ira.

Pero el tenía razón, ella sin mi permiso comenzó a volverse cada vez más hermosa, claro ahora teníamos 18...pero aun así ella no tenía permiso para volverse tan bella y sexy, provocando el interés de los imbéciles que hay en esta escuela. Antes la ignoraban y se burlaban de ella, pero ahora todos la siguen como lobos esperando el momento en el que me aleje de su alrededor.

Porque ellos lo saben, ella es mía, ella es de mi propiedad y el que se le acerque quedara con sus huesos rotos, el que le hable ya no tendrá a su _"amigo",_ pero el que la llegue a tocar...se convertirá en cenizas apenas ella desvié la mirada.

Imai es una buena guardiana, pero aun así ella también es un obstáculo, porque ella la quiere, ella hasta la ama, porque hay momentos en los que ella prefiere estar con Imai que conmigo, porque si Imai le dice que no haga algo, ella no lo hace simplemente...porque para Imai, ella también es suya.

Mikan...etto tienes un pétalo de cerezo en tu cabello – Le dijo un chico de nuestro salón mientras intentaba sacarle nervioso y sonrojado el pétalo.

Me levante de mi asiento rápidamente y la abrace, para sacarle yo el pétalo, mientras mis ojos miraban con furia a aquel insolente que trato de tocar a lo que es de mi propiedad, haciéndolo retroceder muerto de miedo sabiendo lo que pronto le pasaría. Para demostrarlo aún más, me acerque a la delicada oreja de mi novia y la mordí suavemente.

No dejes que otros te toquen tan fácilmente... –Susurre enojado, haciéndola sonrojar como siempre, al igual que a la mayoría en el salón excepto a Imai y a Ruka.

Ba... ¡baka! ¡pervertido! No hagas esas cosas en el salón –Grito muy sonrojada viéndome a los ojos.

¿Por qué no? Eres mi novia...puedo hacerlo que quiera, además esto no es nada comparado a lo que hicimos ayer... – Susurre lo suficientemente fuerte como para que todos nos escucharan.

Aquello era casi una mentira, ayer por la noche quería volver a sentirla mía, pero como siempre Imai nos interrumpía con alguna maldita excusa, aunque no lo crean...Aun no la hago por completo mía. Eh soportado todo lo que eh podido, para ser amable y considerado con ella ya que será su primera vez, pero sinceramente ya no creo poder soportar más tiempo. Cada vez que cierro mis ojos me la imagino entre mis brazos, siendo absorbida por el placer que le doy, mostrando un rostro que solo me muestre a mí, un momento en el que se vuelva totalmente mía.

Todos en el salón se sonrojaron de sobre manera, decepcionando a los hombres y enojando a las chicas, excepto a Ruka y a Imai, los cuales solo suspiraron sabiendo que otra vez estaba mintiendo para alejar a los demás de Mikan, sin embargo ella solo se sonrojo tanto que creí ver un tomate por unos segundos...esa inocencia que tenía ella me estaba volviendo loco, a veces creo que yo también soy un lobo en busca de la inocente oveja. Y eso...también lo odio.

Porque yo debería ser su único lobo y ella solo debería dejarse devorar.

¿Qué...que estás diciendo baka? So...solo nos besamos – Susurro tan sonrojada que sonreí divertido, amo molestarla

Entonces quieres que hoy comencemos lo que no pudimos ayer? Que pervertida eres lunares – Dije burlón mientras mordía suavemente su labio.

Ella respondió a mi proposición con un sonrojo aun mayor, haciéndome enloquecer...no le muestres ese rostro a otros, tu tierno sonrojo solo debe ser visto por mí, aun que sirva para alejar a los demás...aun así también odio eso.

Moooo...n...no digas esas cosas delante de la gente, eres un pervertido Natsume... – Susurro demasiado avergonzada.

Ya estaba a punto de tomarla en mis brazos y llevármela lejos de aquí, besarla hasta agotar su oxígeno y devorarla por completo, ¿acaso ella no sabía lo linda y provocativa que era?, por lo que solo suspire y la abrace tratando de relajarme, sin embargo en un pestañeo aquel odioso cabello azabache y ojos violetas la arrebataron nuevamente de mi lado.

Lo sentimos mucho, señor menos que un príncipe-kun, pero el día de hoy Mikan y yo dormiremos juntas – Respondió Imai de manera retadora, aumentando mi enojo y logrando hacer un ambiente de batalla.

Oooh... pues que lastima, el día de hoy tenía pensado ir con Mikan al cine – Dije tomando a Mikan de la mano y arrastrándola hacia mí.

¿De verdad Natsume? – Me dijo con un brillo, en sus ojos. Ja había ganado.

Claro que sí y luego iremos a comer lo que tú quieras – Dije solo para convencerla aún más, pero de repente Imai saco una peligrosa caja...rayos perdí.

Mikan, te compre 3 cajas llenas de Howalon para ahora y mucho helado para pasar la noche – Dijo sonriendo de manera maliciosa, alejando rápidamente de mi lado a Mikan.

La sonrisa de Imai por su victoria era notoria a kilómetros, todos se alejaban de la sala de clases por miedo a que yo la hiciera explotar, sin embargo me limite a suspirar, ya estaba cansado de todo esto ¿acaso Mikan jamás iba a ser mía? La respuesta era bastante simple: no al menos hasta que Imai me dé su permiso y eso era algo que jamás pasaría ya que, para Imai... Mikan era suya.

Hagan lo que quieran... Luka vamos – Susurre molesto y lo suficientemente fuerte para que todos nos escucharan, luego abrí la puerta de un golpe

Eh... está bien Natsume – Lo escuche decir mientras se acercaba a mí y el cerraba la puerta con cuidado.

Me marche de ahí sin escuchar lo que me venía diciendo Luka sobre que Mikan se preocuparía, ya que eso era lo que quería, que al fin se preocupara por mí. Ya habíamos encontrado a Imai, pronto saldríamos de esta escuela de mierda y empezar a tener una vida de verdad...pero aun así lo máximo a lo que hemos llegado es a darnos un beso al día. A pesar de que supuestamente ella es mía.

 **Mikan**

De nuevo hui de Natsume... si sigo así el terminara odiándome, no quiero eso. Pero me da miedo lo que él quiere hacer, quiero ser suya, completamente suya... pero aún tengo miedo de ser solo un juguete para él y que luego de hacerlo, el ya no me ame y me deje.

-Perdona Hotaru, siempre te meto en mis inseguridades con Natsume, al final tu siempre sales como la mala de la historia – Dije cabizbaja, sin embargo sentí como me daba un suave golpe en la cabeza

\- ¿Acaso me eh quejado? Ese idiota debería entender su lugar en tu corazón, si realmente te ama que se espere ya que no te entregare tan fácilmente a alguien tan conflictivo como el – Dijo mientras me sonreía y me tomaba la mano – Así que deja de poner esa cara de baka que no te ves para nada linda – Se burló mientras abría la puerta del salón.

Sin decir nada más le devolví la sonrisa y camine a su lado, estaba tan feliz de haber encontrado a Hotaru nuevamente, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella. Claro que a quien yo más amaba era a Natsume, pero aun así no podía negar el amor que sentía por Hotaru, era un amor de hermana mayor y aunque a veces se pueda malinterpretar ambas nos sentíamos parte de una familia.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la habitación de Hotaru por el pasillo escuchaba como muchas chicas hablaban de lo guapo que era Natsume, en el pasado me hubiera burlado de su ceguera, pero ahora eso era totalmente imposible ya que el realmente se había convertido en el hombre más atractivo y sexy que haya conocido en mi vida. Cuando vi por la ventana logre divisar los árboles de cerezo y en ellos estaban sentados como siempre Natsume junto a Ruka, pero algo en eso me molestaba, había una tropa de chicas a su alrededor gritando, generalmente ignoraba todo eso ya que sabía que por el mal carácter de Natsume alguna de ellas terminaría con el pelo quemado por gritar tan chillón, sin embargo algo detuvo mi caminata con Hotaru y corrí hacia la ventana. Natsume estaba sonriéndoles e incluso de vez en cuando se reía, esa sonrisa y esa risa que solo me mostraba a mí, se las mostraba a ellas.

-Así que ese amargado también puede sonreír así – Susurro sorprendida y burlona Hotaru, pero al parecer mi expresión la hizo cambiar de opinión – Mikan vamos – Dijo y comenzó a caminar.

Yo sin decir una sola palabra la seguí ya que si seguía ahí viendo aquella escena había 2 opciones de acción.

1°Me pondría a llorar de celos y me encerraría en la pieza de Hotaru por todo el fin de semana

2°Me tele transportaría donde esta Natsume y copiaría su alice para alejar a todas esas idiotas

Pero con cualquiera de esas opciones luego me arrepentiría, pero él jamás le había sonreído a nadie de esa manera, aquello me tenía demasiado preocupada. ¿Qué tal si él se cansa de que siempre huya del él? ¿Qué tal si encuentra a otra que se entregue por completo y lo haga muy feliz? Yo simplemente preferiría morir antes que ver eso.

Él es mío… - Susurre antes de entrar a la pieza de Hotaru y ella cerraba la puerta


	2. Capitulo 2 Confusiones

Capítulo 2

 _Confusiones_

 **Mikan Pov**

Creo que no me presente adecuadamente la vez pasada, mi nombre es Mikan Sakura, tengo 17 años y en un par de días más cumpliré 18, mi cabello es largo color castaño, mis ojos son de un color oliva un tanto particular. ¿Qué alicias tengo ahora? Bueno nulificación, robo, inserción, copeo, tele transportación y telepatía, mi rango de estrella es especial, participo aun en el curso especial pero además y de manera secreta estoy en la antigua sección "peligrosa" que ahora es denominada la "sección rescate" la cual se basa en poder proteger la academia de distintas amenazas, ¿Por qué estoy ahí? Porque quiero terminar el trabajo de mis padres y no dejar que ningún niño sufra lo que Natsume, yo y ellos sufrieron.

Luego de que Tono-sempai impusiera en mi su Alicia de amplificación, todos mis alice volvieron incluso los que use solo para la batalla, eso me ayuda mucho en mi trabajo, pero aun así lo hago con una condición… que Natsume no haga ningún trabajo y sea un estudiante normal. No dejare que muera nuevamente por intentar protegerme, esta vez yo lo protegeré.

Sin embargo por culpa de mi trabajo nunca tengo tiempo para nuestra relación y además mis inseguridades lo empeoran todo, me da miedo perder nuevamente a Natsume, pasaron 3 años y no se cuanto a cambiado el, es como conocerlo de nuevo… ahora el es más tranquilo y más dulce con todos, de vez en cuando me molesta a mi como en los viejos tiempos, pero ahora es más cercano con toda la clase, aprecio eso ya que antes era deprimente verlo siempre solo pero aun así el verlo sonriendo y riendo con esas ruidosas niñas. Tenia que admitirlo estaba ardiendo en celos, pero aun así no podía protestar ya que yo me lo había buscado.

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la pieza de Hotaru viendo una película, ella es la única que sabe sobre mis trabajos, hoy tengo que hacer uno en especial y por eso no podía estar con Natsume, pero aun así…

-Mikan si no vas a estar concentrada en la película mejor nos vamos a dormir para que descanses antes de tu trabajo – Dijo un tanto molesta Hotaru por lo que me sali de mis pensamientos y la mire

-Perdón Hotaru es que…- Agache la mirada y recordé la escena anterior con Natsume – El es realmente muy popular – Susurre un poco triste pero con tonos de molestia.

-Bueno como siempre, todas esas ruidosas lo siguen todo el día como moscas, pero tu eres su novia así que no te preocupes y duérmete – Dijo un tanto molesta luego de apagar la televisión y recostarse en la cama.

-Si, será mejor dormir – Dije sonriendo forzadamente para acostarme a su lado y mirar hacia la pared.

Yo amo a Natsume más que a nadie en el mundo, incluso cuando perdí la memoria, mi corazón trataba desesperadamente de recordarlo, por eso cuando lo volví a recordar creía que todo sería como antes, jugaríamos nos molestaríamos el uno al otro con " _zorro estúpido_ " y el con " _eres una fresa tonta_ ", pero me di cuenta que crecimos y la promesa que hicimos aquella vez cuando estaba encerrada en la torre siempre ronda mi mente cuando él me besa, " _soy de él"._

 _-_ _Mikan te necesitamos en el parque de cerezos ahora mismo_ – Escuche en mi cabeza a través de la telepatía la voz de Shiki-san.

Vi la hora y eran las 4 am, me levante y me puse la ropa de siempre, unos jeans ajustados negros, una polera apegada al cuerpo, me ate el cabello en una coleta y unos bototos negros. Le deje una nota a Hotaru al lado de su cama diciendo _"Vuelvo a la amanecida, si no llego antes de las 7 am di que estoy enferma del estómago por comer mucho"_ Aun había mucha gente que se creería eso, incluso Natsume.

Me teletransporte en un segundo al parque de cerezos de la academia, ahí estaba Shiki-san y Persona, ahora con el nos llevábamos estupendo, era como si fuera mi hermano mayor. Ambos me abrazaron y comenzaron a hablarme sobre distintos temas como por ejemplo, como me estaba llendo en el colegio, si ahora recordaba absolutamente todo, como iban mis notas, etc. Hasta que Shiki-san como siempre hacia la pregunta incomoda…

-Y…¿Cómo va tu relación con Natsume? – Yo me quede hecha piedra y Persona solamente suspiro, luego agache la cabeza y baje la mirada triste.

-Como siempre… - Susurre.

Senti como Persona lo miro feo haciendo que Shiki-san se diera cuenta de su error.

-Bueno ejem, este será tu objetivo Shiro Neko – Dijo Persona tratando de cambiar de tema, entregándome un papel.

-Si – Respondí colándome una máscara blanca con detalles negros en forma de gato.

 **Natsume Pov**

Luego de que me fui del salón de clases, desidi ir donde siempre descansaba el cual se podrá decir que era mi lugar favorito, el parque de cerezos. Aquel olor se parecía mucho al de Mikan y eso me encantaba. Al llegar nos sentamos, Ruka me seguía hablando de que deveria volver al salón para que así no preocupara a Mikan, pero en realidad eso quería, que se preocupara de mi de una vez por todas, que se alejara del lado de Imai y corriera a mis brazos pidiéndome perdón.

Que me deje devorarla de una vez por todas.

-Sabes que si sigues siendo así de rudo, Sakura solamente se va alejar de ti, debes ser más amable con los que te rodean – Decia Ruka en forma de reproche con lo que yo solo respondi suspirando.

De repente vi de reojo como se acercaba mi molesto club de fans, pensé en largarme pero estaba lo suficientemente comodo como para moverme, así que lo otro era hecharlas a ellas quemándole sus ropas, si aquella opción me agradaba mucho más, así dejaría de molestarme.

-Si te comportas bien con ellas,prometo ayudarte a alejar a Sakura de las manos de Imai por 3 meses, incluso si intenta matarme con alguno de sus inventos – Dijo antes de que yo pudiera hacer cualquier cosa

-¿Lo prometes? – Lo mire dudoso y el asintió seguro, por lo cual solamente suspire – Esta bien, pero que no se te olvide Ruka – Le dije en forma de amenaza.

Las chicas al notar como yo no les hacia nada para auyentarlas ni tampoco me marchaba ignorándolas, corrieron y se pusieron a nuestro alrededor, hablándonos de lo hermosos y sexy que eramos, como si eso yo ya no lo supiera, pero bueno… yo simplemente les sonreía cosa que las hacia sonrojar, luego unas cuantas se comenzaron a burlar de Imai cosa que me causo mucha gracia y solte una leve risa, causando que una de ellas se desmaye sonrojada. Cada vez decían más y más estupideces tratando de complacerme, realmente no entendia como muchos de mis compañeros las encontraban irresistibles, mi Mikan era mil veces mejor que cualquiera de estas perras idiotas.

-Yo no entiendo como es que usted Natsume-sama puede estar con alguien tan tonta y simple como esa Sakura Mikan - Dijo una logrando molestarme de sobremanera, vi de reojo como Ruka también se comenzaba a molestar.

-¿Cierto? ella es tan torpe, pareciera que tiene una nuez en vez de un cerebro, aunque sea la sobrina del director es bastante estupida - Añadio otra mientras se reia burlonamente y poco a poco distintos animales comenzaban a aparecer furiosos, mientras un pequeño circulo de fuego las rodeaba, pero por sus egocentrismos esas imbéciles no lo notaban.

-Además a ella le va mejor alguien tan estúpido como Tsubasa-san, ellos si que harían una pareja estupenda con esas sonrisas de idiotas - Termino una y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

En unos segundos distintas manadas de animales peligrosos las rodeaban y un torbellino de fuego las comenzaba a quemar, logrando que ellas gritaran de dolor, luego el torbellino desapareció, nos miraron asustadas y adoloridas por las quemaduras, mientras se abrazaban entre ellas muertas de miedo por los animales que las miraban con instinto asesino.

-Escuchen parásitos, ninguna de ustedes podrá igualar a mi novia, ustedes son la escoria de la humanidad y si se vuelven a acercar a mi, a Ruka o hipocritamente a Mikan, las quemare vivas para que luego su carne se la coman los lobos - Dije con total desprecio, haciéndolas temblar aun más

-¡Y Sakura es de Natsume, jamás estaría con esa sombra! ¡Ustedes tontas!- Grito enfadado Ruka intentando insultarlas, aun que a su manera. Claramente intimidaba más callado y con esa manada de lobos hambrientos a su alrededor, que diciéndoles eso...pero bueno.

-Ahora ¿que están esperando? Larguence y no vuelvan nunca más - Dije mientras les escupía.

Ellas comenzaron a llorar mientras corrían de nosotros y de los lobos que les gruñían enfadados.

Realmente no soportaba que nadie pudiera hablar mal de mi novia, solo yo podía molestarla, pero aun así lo que me sobrepaso era que pensaran que ella debía estar con el estúpido de ese calvo, el único hombre que debía estar con ella era yo, ella me pertenecía solamente a mi.

-Ruka me iré a mi habitación, recuerda la promesa que me hiciste, me comporte hasta que tu también explotaste - Dije mientras me iba hacia mi sección.

Lo más seguro era que Mikan siguiera con Imai por lo cual no fui a su pieza, pero aun así me detuve en la puerta de Mikan. ¿Es que acaso ella jamás entendería cuanto yo la amaba? la estuve esperando 3 años, desesperado para volver a encontrarla, para al fin hacerla mía, para que al fin fuéramos felices y aun así ella solo huía de mi para irse al lado de Imai, muchas veces pensé que ella quería más a Imai que a mi.

-Aun puede que sea así...después de todo siempre soy su segunda opción - Susurre mientras me encerraba en mi habitación.

De repente abrí mis ojos ¿en que momento me quede dormido? bueno la verdad no me importaba, vi la hora y argh...eran recién las 2 am, me levante de la cama y me fui a tomar un vaso de leche, aun que el sueño ya se había ido por completo, así que decidí salir a caminar un momento, como siempre fui a los árboles de cerezo a recostarme unos momentos, cuando de repente escuche unos sonidos por lo que me escondí entre los arbustos para ver que estaba pasando, dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que fuera el intruso, sin embargo cuando me pude fijar bien de quienes se trataban.

-Shiki y...¿¡persona?! pero que hacen aquí? -Susurre cuando de repente apareció otra figura que yo conocía mejor que nadie.

Mikan estaba ahí con ellos, no podía entender nada ¿que hacia aquí y a estas horas? ¿porque estaba vestida de esa manera? ¿que mierda estaba pasando?. Pero todos mis pensamientos se interrumpieron al momento de escuchar como ella reaccionaba a la pregunta que le hizo Shiki sobre mi, ¿porque se ponía tan triste? Ya estaba a punto de salir de mi escondite para pedir explicaciones hasta que escuche como persona le decía.

-Bueno ejem, este será tu objetivo Shiro Neko – Dijo Persona entregándole un sobre a Mikan la cual lo abrió y leyó minuciosamente, luego lo rompió en pedazos y los guardo.

¿Shiro Neko? que mierda, es muy parecido a mi antiguo apodo para...las misiones, pero supuestamente luego de detener al director de primaria toda esa mierda se debió haber acabado, entonces ¿que esta haciendo Mikan?

-Si – Respondió rápidamente y se coloco una mascara muy parecida a la mía, pero esta era la de una gatita blanca con detalles en negro.

En un par de segundos mikan ya no se encontraba ahí ya que se había teletransportado a no se donde, pero claramente yo no dejaría esto así, si ella estaba poniéndose en peligro yo la detendría, pero antes tenia que saber porque mierda hacia esto y solo había una manera de saberlo.

\- Me podrían explicar ¿donde llevaron a mi novia? - Les pregunte molesto y rodeándolos en un aro de fuego para que no pudieran escapar

No dejare jamás que Mikan caiga en la misma oscuridad de donde ella me saco.


	3. Capitulo 3 Oscuridad y Pecado

_**Capitulo 3**_

" _ **Oscuridad y Pecado"**_

Persona y Shiki me miraron sorprendidos, luego Persona suspiro cansado, le hizo una seña a Shiki y este asintió, con un solo gesto él pudo deshacer mi fuego debido a su barrera. Mierda era imposible para mi pelear contra él eso ya lo sabía, pero tenía que saber dónde se había ido Mikan, porque estaba haciendo misiones, necesitaba saberlo todo.

Pensé que se irían por lo que estuve a punto de hacer inútilmente un torbellino de fuego para impedirles la salida, sin embargo, Persona me detuvo haciendo una nube de su maldición.

Tranquilízate niño estúpido, no te desperdicies y no desperdicies el trabajo de mi hermanita, sobres forzándote de nuevo – Dijo amenazadoramente, realmente me molestaba que se trataran como "hermanos" pero aun así me dejo inquieto con eso de "no desperdiciar el trabajo de Mikan" – Tu alice es tu vida ¿no? Así que deja de hacer cosas innecesarias, yo prometí no decirte nada así que me marcho – Dijo y sin más se comenzó a ir.

¿Me había regañado como si fuera un niño pequeño? Eso me dejo boquiabierto ya que el generalmente me hubiera lanzado un poco de aquella nube para darme una lección, realmente parece que Nobara y Mikan lo cambiaron, bueno… Mikan era capaz de cambiar a todos y sacar a cualquiera de su oscuridad con su hermosa sonrisa.

Pero ahora no era momento de estar pensando en eso, Shiki me seguía viendo como si me estuviera analizando, realmente odiaba que hiciera eso, nunca eh sentido que puedo confiar 100% en él. Nunca sé que estará planeando y aunque muchas veces a dicho estar de nuestra parte siempre termina alejando a Mikan de mi lado.

Vamos a mi oficina, tratare de resumirte la situación que está ocurriendo – Dijo mientras caminaba, yo estaba a punto de reprocharle que me lo dijera ahí mismo ya que en ese instante iría en búsqueda de Mikan pero al parecer él se me adelanto – Si no vienes créeme que no te diré nada y no podrás salir de aquí a buscarla, solo tranquilízate y ven – Dijo y por lo que pude notar en su voz estaba un poco molesto, por lo que solo suspire ya que sabía que desgraciadamente… no le podía ganar a su Alice de barrera.

Caminamos hasta su oficina en completo silencio, estaba ansioso, pero era mejor guardar la calma o aparentar estar calmado ya que si no, no me diría nada. Al llegar tomo asiento en su sillón de la dirección y me señalo una silla al otro lado del escritorio, por lo cual yo solamente suspiré y me senté.

Primero que nada, quiero que sepas que Mikan no está en nada parecido a la "clase peligrosa" – Luego de decir eso abrió un cajón con unos papeles.

En ellos había información sobre distintas bandas en búsqueda de niños alice para cumplir horribles misiones para grupos anárquicos o gobiernos extranjeros.

Nosotros fuimos a rescatar a Mikan porque uno de esos grupos la quería secuestrar por ser una ex Alice y la sobrina del director, pero Natsume ¿recuerdas que paso luego? -

Luego de rescatar a Mikan nos concentramos en encontrar a Imai…pero nuestras misiones desaparecieron – Dije atónito mientras trataba de unir los hilos y leía aquellos archivos

O al menos para ti y Ruka terminaron – Aclaro logrando que yo me levante de mi puesto

¿¡ESTA DICIENDO QUE MIKAN NOS REEMPLAZO?! ¡¿OBLIGO A MIKAN A TRABAJAR SUCIO!? – De solo imaginar a Mikan teniendo que hacer lo que yo hice, mi mente se nublo, lo que más trate de cuidar en el mundo ya había sido dañado y yo no me había dado cuenta.

Antes de darme cuenta estaba encima del escritorio de Shiki con mi puño rodeado de fuego directo hacia su rostro, sin embargo, él lo esquivo rápidamente y me tele transporto a mi asiento, poniendo una barrera a mi alrededor lo suficientemente gruesa para que no pudiera salir de ahí.

Tranquilízate, yo no quería que ella tuviera que hacerlo…pero fue Mikan que me rogo reemplazarlos - Dijo al parecer arrepentido de sus acciones, yo deje de luchar por romper la barrera y lo mire atónito - Dijo que no deseaba verte nuevamente entre la vida y la muerte, que era su deber como hija de Yuuka e Izumi, que tenía que salvar a los alumnos de Gakuen Alice para que ninguno pase por lo que tu pasaste… fue realmente como escuchar a su madre hablándome –

 _ **HACE 3 AÑOS**_

 _Mikan tú no puedes hacer las misiones por Natsume y Ruka – Dije como punto final sin embargo ella tomo mi rostro para que la mirara a los ojos_

 _Shiki-san… el ya casi muere una vez, no voy a dejar que pase de nuevo, Ruka no está capacitado para hacer este trabajo también será una gran carga para su cuerpo y él no está acostumbrado a hacer esta clase de cosas. Hable con Rei-niisan y el acepto darme el entrenamiento de los de la ex clase peligrosa, ahora yo misma creare esta clase y se llamara "sección rescate", la cantidad de niños alice secuestrados a aumentado al igual que ex alumnos, es mi deber como la hija de mis padres lograr que esto se detenga – Dijo mientras me veía con los mismos ojos que Yuuka tenía cuando se cortó el cabello y decidió no llorar más luego de la muerte de Kaoru-senpai. Estaba hablando en serio._

 _Pero Mikan prometí protegerte, luego de la muerte del director de primaria yo jure que nunca más nada ni nadie te haría daño – Dije tratando de convencerla al menos tratando de suplicarle si era necesario_

 _Perdón Shiki-san, pero no quiero que nadie pase por lo que yo, Natsume y todos ustedes han pasado, solo Tono-senpai sabrá de esto ya que habitualmente debo ir para que revise mis Alice, si quiere usted mismo puede darme las misiones y ocultare me identidad, pero por favor…no le diga nada de esto a nadie y mucho menos a Natsume, si él lo sabe se preocupara y me tratara de detener o incluso va a querer ir conmigo para protegerme, Shiki-san no deje que Natsume sepa esto, lo que menos quiero es que…el salga más lastimado de lo que esta, deseo que sea feliz, que al fin tenga una vida tranquila como un estudiante normal, que disfrute su vida, que no la desperdicie, quiero que use su alice lo menos posible, quiero verlo reír, descansar, sonreír, disfrutar, enojarse, quiero verlo vivo y ya no verlo sumergido en esa oscuridad – Dijo como una súplica, para luego mirarme más decidida que nunca – Es mi momento de estar en la oscuridad –_

 _Al verla tan decidida sabía que si no la dejaba vería la manera de hacerlo de todas formas y si Persona estaba de su parte, no podría impedirlo aun con la barrera ella podría copiarla y huir para hacer las misiones por sí misma. Al menos con el trato que ella me ofrecía podía escoger las menos arriesgadas y cuidarla un poco, aunque sea. Esta niña realmente se había vuelto muy astuta._

 _Está bien Mikan, desde ahora tu nombre para las misiones será la contraparte de Natsume… Shiro Neko – Dije mirándola seriamente, pero ella solo respondió sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo muy feliz_

 _Sera un honor para mí poder defender la escuela con la contraparte de mi novio – Dijo muy feliz, tanto que parecía un fuego artificial._

 _Y eso me preocupaba…por que los fuegos artificiales solo duran unos segundos y si la perdía yo jamás me lo iba a perdonar._

 _ **DE VUELTA AL PRESENTE**_

Luego de escuchar lo ocurrido solo pude sentarme en la silla, anonadado sin ninguna fuerza, completamente en estado de shock, ahora todo me encajaba, las noches en las que Mikan se encerraba en su habitación, aquellos moretones que le veía de vez en cuando, las mañanas de inasistencia con la excusa de que se quedaba "dormida". Era realmente estúpido, yo hice lo mismo, pero nunca lo relacioné, nunca me di cuenta de todo lo que estaba haciendo y todo eso era para salvarme a mí, yo mismo la metí a la oscuridad.

Natsume el deseo de Mikan es que tú no te sobres fuerces ni utilices demasiado tu Alice, además de que me pidió explícitamente que no te dijera nada, sin embargo, creo que es tu derecho saber la verdad, por esto mismo te pido que no le repliques nada y haz como si no supieras nada – Me dijo deshaciendo la barrera que me rodeaba, por lo cual yo solo asentí y me marche.

Ella es mía, su sonrisa, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos, sus brazos, sus piernas, su olor, cada parte de su cuerpo es solamente mío, yo se suponía la iba a cuidar y proteger, ahora que se me había dado una nueva oportunidad en mi vida, ahora que ya era mayor yo la iba a proteger de todo aquello que la fuera a lastimar, de todo aquello que no la pude proteger cuando era niño se suponía que lo podría hacer ahora, porque era mía.

Pero ella fue la que me estaba protegiendo… - Susurre enojado conmigo mismo.

Así que al fin te das cuenta que eres un príncipe inútil ¿eh? – Escuche esa voz que tanto me molestaba, por lo que simplemente seguí caminando ignorándola – Yo ya lo sabía, Mikan no puede ocultarme nada a mí – Me comenzó a seguir y comenzaba a molestarme – Ella entreno ese verano que dijo que estaría con su abuelo, yo la ayude a sanar sus heridas de combates con Persona, aunque la intente detener ella quería protegerte – Seguía hablando sin que yo se lo pidiera – Ella oculta sus heridas de misiones con un maquillaje especial que le hice, pero si lo mojas directamente se saldrá, pero verías su cuerpo cubierto de heridas y hematomas – Continuo y al imaginarme eso mi corazón se apretaba – Eres realmente inútil ¿no? – Y esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso

YA SOLO CALLATE – Le grite antes de mirarla furioso, pero como siempre no se inmuto.

Luego de eso ella solo se marchó en silencio, pero con ese aire que siempre la rodeaba de "yo soy mucho mejor que tu", yo sabía que ella lo era, Mikan le había dicho todo a ella y en cambio a mí me lo ocultaba como si su vida dependiera de eso, era verdad. Mikan le pertenecía a Imai.

Al día siguiente Mikan no apareció en el salón todo el día, Imai le dijo al profesor que ayer se habían quedado hasta noche viendo una película y que la idiota no se despertaba con nada. El profesor entendió a que se refería y solamente asintió haciendo referencia a que eso era típico de ella, al parecer él también sabe de la sección rescate, yo solo suspire, cansado ya que no había podido dormir en toda la noche, Mikan no se apareció y estaba muy preocupado, pero como siempre tenía un manga en mi cabeza para tratar de disimular.

Sin embargo, mi tranquilidad se terminó cuando escuche como unos profesores corrían por los pasillos y al fijarme bien eran Narumi y Jin Jin, ambos se veían muy preocupados sobre todo el estúpido y afeminado de Narumi, pero eso solo significaba algo… Mikan estaba en problemas. Me levante de mi asiento al mismo tiempo que Imai, la mire de reojo y ella asintió, ambos sin decir nada comenzamos a correr tras ellos dejando a todos en el salón sorprendidos.

Mierda si algo le paso a Mikan… jamás me lo perdonare

Al parecer esta en urgencia en el hospital Alice, mi hermano es el médico – Dijo Imai

¿Cómo sabes eso? – Le pregunte sorprendido ya que yo podía deducirlo, pero no podía decirlo con tanta certeza, ella sin más me mostro unos audífonos en forma de mandarinas

Tengo un micrófono en Narumi, Shiki, Persona, Jin Jin, Ruka, Tono, Tsubasa, a ti y sobre todo a Mikan – Dijo de lo más normal del mundo.

Simplemente la quería matar…cuando encontrara mi micrófono lo quemaría o pondría una bocina a ver si se queda sorda por psicópata.

¿Sabes que le paso? – Pregunte ignorando un poco lo que me había dicho

Estoy sintonizando a Shiki, al parecer hubo una explosión en la misión de ayer… Mikan la ocasiono para escapar, pero salió muy lastimada…esta inconsciente, la encontraron desmayada en la entrada de la escuela… logro rescatar a 10 niñas, pero por el sobre esfuerzo y sus heridas su cuerpo no soporto… tuvo un ataque antes de entrar al hospital… Al parecer una de las niñas es un alice que acorta la vida y cuando Mikan vio como la utilizaban se enfureció y … mato a 15 hombres con distintos Alice – Dijo lo último deteniéndose muy sorprendida – Al parecer forzaban a la niña a utilizar su alice para hacer andar una máquina que encuentra otras alice, la niña ya estaba a punto de desfallecer ya que la estaban haciendo trabajar desde que tenía 5 años – Susurraba y yo la miraba atónito a lo que escuchaba.

No te detengas, hay que ir a ver a Mikan ahora – Le dije jalándola, mientras yo apretaba mis puños.

Mikan…

 _ **Mikan Pov**_

Todo es oscuridad, no veo absolutamente nada, de repente veo una luz y camino hacia ella, ahí aparece una burbuja gigante en la que se ve una imagen de un niño de cabellos azabache llorando, el niño no debe tener más de 6 años. Al fijarme bien ¡es Natsume!

No quiero matar a nadie…- Decía mientras lloraba asustado

Es tu deber Hyuuga, si quieres que tu hermana este bien junto a tu amigo Nogi, debes hacerlo – Lo amenazaba el director de la escuela primaria

Él lo miro con pánico para luego perder la vida en su mirada y asentir.

La burbuja se rompió y yo ya estaba llorando

-Si tan solo lo hubiera conocido antes…si antes hubiera tenido todo este poder – Me replicaba a mí misma.

De repente veo como si hace un torbellino de fuego y millones de personas lo rodean, escucho un llanto y ya lo reconozco era Natsume, corro hasta él y trato de apartar a la gente, sentía el miedo de Natsume y comenzaba a enfurecerme, copeé el fuego de natsume y comencé a quemar a la gente para apartarla, pero al llegar hasta Natsume el me miraba con miedo.

Natsume…soy yo – Le decía mientras trataba de acercarme a él, pero cuando veo mis manos estas están llenas de sangre.

Y me giro a mi alrededor y me doy cuenta de lo que había hecho, miro a Natsume, pero el ya no se encontraba ahí, la sangre comenzaba a mancharme entera y comencé a correr desesperada, pero esta me seguía.

No…yo los mate porque ellos le hicieron daño, yo… - Susurraba tratando de excusarme, pero la sangre aun me manchaba cada vez más- ¡AYUDA, AUXILIO! – Gritaba desesperada.

Pero ahí me di cuenta…estaba sola, completamente sola en aquella oscuridad, manchada de sangre.

 _ **POV AUTORA**_

¡Imai-sensei la paciente está teniendo otro ataque! – Le decía una enfermera desesperada tratando de calmar a la paciente.

Mierda, vamos Mikan coopera… - Susurraba mientras trataba de detener el paro con su Alice – ¡TONO RAPIDO AYUDAME! – Ordeno haciendo que tono-senpai rápidamente usara su alice con el de él.

Y mientras Mikan se alejaba de la vida, presa del pánico por sus pecados, Natsume veía como era ella la que ahora se marchaba de su lado, sin poder hacer nada además de mirar.


End file.
